


El cumpleaños de Niall

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry mención, M/M, Smut, Where We Are Tour, el cumpleaños de Niall, un poco de fluff, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos tipos de celebraciones. La que es para publicidad y la de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sin betear, y esta escrito en un día. Perdón por los errores. Espero que os guste :)

Acababa de salir de la fiesta, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Mientras iba hacia casa en el coche pensaba en la fiesta, en la cantidad de invitados famosos. No había sido la fiesta real, la de verdad la haría el día de su cumpleaños y todavía quedaba una semana.

Esa fiesta había sido para publicidad, igual que las fotos que le habían sacado con la chica. Le habían preparado una fiesta así y no había podido decir que no, no le quedaba más remedio que fingir. En la fiesta había amigos de verdad y algunos familiares pero la que tenía ganas de celebrar era la que haría durante el tour, con sus amigos. Todo lo de esa noche, las fotos y la mayoría de invitados no eran reales.

Nada era real, lo real estaba en casa. Cuando el chofer le dejo en la puerta Niall le dio las gracias y salió del coche.

Entro en casa sin hacer mucho ruido y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las zapatillas, le habían hecho daño en los talones y los tenía rojos. Dejo las zapatillas en un rincón y subió las escaleras. Después de pasar por el baño y quitarse la ropa se metió en la cama.

A su lado estaba Zayn que empezó a moverse y acabo abriendo los ojos.

── Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Vuelve a dormirte.

── No pasa nada ── comento Zayn con voz de dormido ── ¿Qué tal ha ido?

── No ha estado mal, no ha sido la mejor fiesta del mundo eso sí.

── ¿Mucha gente?

── Demasiada publicidad, lo que yo quiero es una fiesta con vosotros.

── No te preocupes, todavía queda una semana para tu cumpleaños. Y para entonces estaremos de nuevo de gira y estaremos todos juntos. Podrás hacer tu fiesta.  
Niall se acercó más a Zayn y le dio un beso.

── Que sepas que el día de tu cumpleaños no pienso dejarte dormir mucho ── comentó Zayn con una sonrisa.

── Me gusta esa idea. Todo sería mejor si pudiera besarte en público. ¿Te imaginas si nos besáramos en un concierto?

── ¿Cuánto has bebido? ── preguntó Zayn mirándole.

── No mucho. Y lo digo porque me gustaría poder hacerlo ── contestó y le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

Zayn le dio un par de pellizcos en los brazos y después le pasó la mano por la espalda, le acercó a él y se besaron despacio. Abrazados uno a otro.

── Deberíamos dormir, yo por lo menos estoy hecho polvo.

── ¿Seguro? ── preguntó Zayn mientras le ponía la mano en culo y presionaba sus cinturas.

Niall le beso y después se abrazo a él.

── Seguro, por la mañana te compensare. Estoy muy cansado.

Zayn le miro y le paso la mano por el pelo.

── Está bien, descansa. 

Se dieron un beso y se fueron quedando dormidos.


	2. El cumpleaños

Zayn se había despertado antes que Niall, estaban en el hotel en Pasadena. Miro el reloj y comprobó que eran las doce de la mañana. Llevaban dos días seguidos de conciertos y todavía quedaba uno. Se movió con cuidado y se levantó al baño. 

Cuando volvió a la cama Niall seguía dormido, ambos llevaban puestos solos los bóxers, se tumbo a su lado y le paso la mano por la cintura. Hoy era su cumpleaños y estaba desenado que despertara para darle el primero de sus regalos.Se quedo mirando a su chico, su piel era blanca y muy suave. Unos segundos después Niall se movió y abrió los ojos.

── Feliz cumpleaños ── dijo Zayn con una gran sonrisa.

── Gracias ── contestó Niall y le beso.

── ¿Estás listo para el concierto de esta noche? Porque estoy seguro de que va a ser especial.

── Primero me merezco un regalo, ¿no? ── preguntó Niall mordiendo el cuello de Zayn.

Después fue dejando besos por los hombros, el brazo derecho, el pecho y la cintura. Zayn le paro y le dio un beso.

── Tu regalo esta en el salón.

── Yo quiero que mi regalo seas tú, mejor desnudo y en mi cama ──comentó con una gran sonrisa.

── Eso esta noche después del concierto. 

──yo quiero ahora ── comentó Niall y se puso encima.

── Estoy seguro de que están a punto de llamarnos para ir a comer y después para irnos hacia el estadio, te aseguro que el regalo que esta fuera te va a gustar, mucho.  
Al final se resigno y se levantó de la cama. Salió a la sala de la suite y Zayn le siguió. Niall se quedo mirando la funda de guitarra que había al lado del sofá, era negra como todas las que tenía.

── ¿Me has comprado una guitarra?

── No una cualquiera ── contestó mientras le veía abrir la funda.

── No puede ser ── contestó sorprendido ── es al esp forest, es la que llevo mirando meses pero no quería comprar por el precio.

── Lo sé. No es tan cara, además sabia que te iba a hacer muy feliz.

Zayn había estado observando a Niall los meses anteriores, había mirado esa guitarra en revistas, en internet y en las tiendas pero el precio siempre le echaba para atrás. Por mucho dinero que tuvieran Niall no quería gastar tanto de golpe. Pero Zayn sabía lo feliz que le iba a hacer. Llevaban juntos dos años y durante ese tiempo Niall nunca había querido algo tanto.

Esa noche, cuando estuvo seguro de que Niall estaba profundamente dormido se levantó y la sacó del armario donde la había guardado cuando llegaron al hotel dos días antes y la puso al lado del sofá. Estaba deseando que su chico la viera, porque iba a alucinar. 

── Eres el mejor ── comentó Niall y le beso.

Después le agarro de la mano y le arrastro hasta la cama. Se tumbaron y Niall se puso encima. Se besaron, se acariciaron y cuando estaban en medio de uno de sus apasionados besos alguien llamo a la puerta.

── Abajo en dos minutos ── dijo un chico a gritos.

── Si no bajamos vendrán a por nosotros otra vez ── comentó Zayn.

── No estoy en condiciones de bajar ahora mismo ── dijo Niall mirando hacia sus erecciones.

── Creo que yo tampoco pero no nos queda más remedio ── explico Zayn.

Se levantaron con pocas ganas y se vistieron, cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta alguien volvió a llamarles a gritos. Cuando abrieron la puerta el chico que les había llamado se asusto y después le mando darse prisa.

Se dieron otro beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a comer todo el mundo abrazo, beso y felicito a Niall. Hoy era su día. Antes de salir hacia el estadio dijo que iba a subir un momento a la habitación, cuando bajo traía con el la guitarra que Zayn le había regalado. Mientras iban hacia el estadio Niall se puso a afinar la guitarra, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras le escuchaban tocar.  
Cuando llegaron al estadio un montón de fans estaban fuera esperando para entrar aunque todavía quedaban cinco horas. Entraron y se subieron al escenario, hicieron de nuevo las pruebas de sonido y descansaron un rato.

A mitad del concierto cuando tocaba cantar Alive Niall saco la guitarra nueva y se acercó al centro del escenario y de repente todo el público empezó a cantarle feliz cumpleaños.

── Gracias ── dijo Niall muy sonriente y enseño la guitarra al púbico ── me la han regalado hoy ── explico ── y ha sido un regalo muy especial esta noche va a ser la primera vez que la toque ── comentó sonriente.

El público se emociono cuando empezaron a tocar. Zayn se quedo mirándole mientras tocaba, la guitarra le quedaba muy bien. El resto del concierto se le paso volando, cuando las luces se apagaron y salieron del estadio Niall llevaba con él la guitarra.

Nada más llegar a la habitación la dejo en el sofá y alargó la mano para agarrar la de Zayn a y atraerle hacia él.

── Esta noche es probable que no durmamos mucho ── anunció Niall ── te lo aviso.

Zayn le beso y le paso las manos por la cintura, después le quito la camiseta y le abrazo para acercar más sus cuerpos. Niall le paso las manos por la debajo de la camiseta y después de besarse durante un largo rato separo sus labios y le quito la ropa.

Se tumbaron en el sofá y Niall empezó a besar el cuerpo desnudo de Zayn, sus brazos tatuados, sus hombros, su pecho, la cintura y después se paso un largo rato besando y acariciando su cuello son la lengua.

Niall se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se tumbo encima de Zayn, haciendo rozar sus erecciones y escuchando a su chico gritar su nombre. Después puso sus piernas encima de las de Niall y le beso.

Niall sonrió y paso su mano derecha por uno de los muslos de Zayn y después le acaricio el culo. Zayn movió su cintura mientras le miraba.

── Vamos, estoy listo ── anunció.

Niall sonrió y le beso.

── ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ── le susurró Niall en la oreja.

── Niall, vamos.

── Dímelo ── pidió.

── Quiero que me folles, que me dejes sin aliento. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí y gritar de placer ── señaló Zayn ── ahora mismo. ¿Así mejor?

── Mucho mejor ── contestó Niall y le beso.

Después salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cuando volvió traía un condón y el bote de lubricante. Volvió a ponerse encima de Zayn y se embadurnó los dedos de la mano derecha de lubricante.Después introdujo uno y fue moviéndolo poco a poco. Pero Zayn pedía más por lo que introdujo dos y al poco rato tres. Después de unos minutos sacó los dedos, se puso el condón y fue entrando poco a poco en su chico. 

── Llevo todo el día esperando, no sé si voy a aguantar mucho ── anunció Zayn.

Niall se fue moviendo poco a poco al principio y mientras se besaban fue yendo más rápido. Zayn le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y después clavo sus dedos en la espalda de Niall, provocándole un gemido.

── Más rápido.

Niall le hizo caso puso sus manos en la cintura de Zayn y empezó a moverse más rápido. Se sentían en las nubes, habían tenido que esperar todo el día para ese momento y estaban disfrutando mucho.

Un largo rato después ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se tumbaron en el sofá recuperando la respiración. Niall se fijo que tenía una marca de los dientes de Zayn en el hombro.

── ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho que no nos íbamos a hacer marchas en lugares visibles?

── Unas cuantas ¿Por qué? ── preguntó Zayn.

Niall en vez de contestar le señalo la marca del hombro.

── Oh, joder lo siento. No me he dado cuenta.

── No pasa nada, supongo que en un par de días se irá. Eso espero.

Después de unos minutos se dieron una ducha juntos y se metieron en la cama.

── ¿Qué hora es? ── preguntó Niall.

── Las tres y media ── contestó Zayn mirando el reloj de la mesilla.

── Tenemos cinco horas hasta que nos llamen para levantarnos.

── Si, después nos toca el bus otra vez ── comentó Zayn.

── Lo único malo del bus es que no podemos hacer estas cosas, nos tenemos que conformar con dormir juntos ── explico Niall.

── A no ser que no nos importe que se pasen el día quejándose de que no les dejamos dormir ── dijo Zayn entre risas.

── Si, pero no somos los únicos que hacemos ruido. Todavía me acuerdo de la cantidad de veces que les hemos oído a Harry y Louis, ellos son de todo menos silenciosos ── explico Niall.

Niall se acomodo entre los brazos de Zayn y le dio un beso cariñoso en el cuello.

── Me gusta estar así y me encanta celebrar así los cumpleaños ── la voz de Niall sonaba muy relajada.

── Y a mí, esto es lo único que vamos a poder hacer durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

── Aprenderemos a ser silenciosos ── anunció Zayn ── no nos queda otra opción.

── Por cierto, mañana cuando lleguemos al próximo destino pienso celebrar por la noche mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

── Me parece bien, será divertida, además creo que en Phoenix hay muchos sitios para salir de fiesta.

── Si y solo nosotros cinco, ya tengo ganas.

── Yo también ── comentó Zayn y le dio un beso.

Siguieron abrazados y hablando un buen rato hasta que empezaron a quedarse dormidos. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaron eran las ocho de la mañana y seguían estando cansados. Estaban abrazados y se quedaron así unos minutos antes de levantarse.

**Author's Note:**

> El primero capítulo es corto pero el segundo es bastante más largo. Por eso los he subido a la vez.


End file.
